Faded
by BlackRoses.366
Summary: No one can understand me. No one in this world can know how I feel. Until true love comes around the corner and decides to pay me a visit. I read that in a book once. Who knew that it could be absolute reality?
1. Prologue

**Twilight: Well, here's a story! Happy reading everyone! I don't own Death Note! Enjoy!!! This is just the beginning. I'll update soon! I promise! **

** Prologue**

_Many people are different in this world._

_Some have their limitations to things._

_Many others just won't stop._

_One of those people would be Kira._

_But other people who suffer for the fate of living,_

_are people like me._


	2. Am I ugly?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! I only own my two OCs tho... R&R pplz!**

**_Italics-- memories_**

_Italics-- thought_

**Faded**

Sitting there, just staring at the blank puzzle, she sighed and got up. She tied her hair into a ponytail. She kicked the puzzle and began destroying it. Her room was now a mess. Puzzle pieces were everywhere. She sighed and shook her head. _It's not worth it..._

"Wow. Your room is a mess." a voice called from the doorway. She turned around, only to be met by the eyes of her older sister, Rachael a.k.a. Leigh. She hung her head low in embarrassment. Her sister shook her head. "Kye, if you really are _that _frustrated about your life then get a healthier strategy to calm yourself down. No need to make a mess about it. Literally."

Kye; it was her alias. Kye didn't really hate her life. She hated herself, actually. Her appearance to be more exact. Her eyes; one was blue and one was brown. She despised them. She despised them so much. She thought of herself as ugly because of them. Everything else about her was pretty much normal; her pin-straight dark hair with one thick blond highlight, her pale skin, and her delicate curves. She believed that her sister was more sophisticated and more beautiful. Her sister had medium brown hair had reached her waist, her eyes were normal like everyone else's: both were the same color, dark brown.

Kye shook her head. "You don't understand, Leigh. I'm not normal. No one in this world will love me, understand me, care for me. No one. That is why I was cursed with these eyes."

Leigh seemed taken back by this. "Kye! I care for you! I understand you! I love you as a sister! Please don't be so negative about yourself!"

Kye could feel the tears backing up in her eyes. She stormed out of her room with tears falling down her cheeks. "Liar!" she cried behind her.

"Kye! Kye! Kye..." she heard her sister's faint call as she proceeded further and further down the hallway.

Kye was frustrated with herself. All she wanted to do was fade. Fade away like the words on an old piece of paper. Fade away like fog when the sun comes out. Just fade.

It does sound kind of emo, doesn't it?

Kye sat on an old, rusted sing in the playground. She lifted her feet up from the ground and began to swing. Just then she saw someone approaching her. A boy. She stopped and stared. He had maroon colored hair. Matt was his name. His real name was unknown to her. "Hi Matt." she said quietly.

"Hey, Kye."

Matt. His name, Kye thought, was like a poem. It was pretty obvious that she had a major crush on him. Almost everyone here at Wammy's House knew. But she would never admit it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her wet cheeks. She blushed and looked down.

"It's nothing."

Matt sat on the swing next to her. "So, it's really nothing?" he asked again.

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely."

"...Really?"

"Matt!"

"Ok, ok! I was only kidding, ya know?"

Kye rolled her eyes and nodded. Both stayed silent for a few moments until Matt broke it. "You know, if there really is something you want to tell me..."

"Matt. Really it's nothing." she interrupted.

"Kye. I've seen you cry whenever I walk pass your room. I know that something's wrong."

Kye sighed._ I guess I could tell him..._

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Matt? Can I ask you something?"

He smirked."You already did, though."

Kye rolled her eyes. "Seriously." she said, looking stressed.

Matt took that as a cue to quit fooling around. "Ok, shoot."

"Matt, do you think I am ugly?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He responded in slight shock.

"Because," she started, "I am! I mean my eyes are two different colors! That is not normal!"

Matt shook his head. "You're wrong about that." he said. Kye looked at him in confusion. Matt looked at her and shook his head. "Ya know, alot of people are different in this world. People have their own habits, looks, and personalities. That's what makes the world go 'round." Kye stared at him. He chuckled. "L told me that..."

They sat in silence once again. "Well, we better go. It's almost lunch time. I promised Mello I'd be the first in line to grab him a couple of chocolates. He's gonna get pretty upset if I don't."

Matt got up and lended her a hand. "Come on, let's go." he said, smiling. Kye smiled as well and took his hand. They walked towards the building to have their meal...and to get some chocolate for Mello.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting forever for my chocolate!" Mello yelled at Matt for not getting to the lunchroom on time.

"Chillax, Mello. There are still some chocolate left." Matt said, coolly. Mello was about to say something back, but Kye interrupted him.

"You know, Mello. You really should get your own chocolate." she said quietly.

Mello glared at her. "Don't talk back to me, you heterochromia freak!"

Kye could feel her tears coming back. She bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from crying. Obviously, it failed. Her tears flowed freely like a waterfall. Matt saw this and got irritated. "Mello! Don't say things like that! She obviously didn't mean it! Calm down!" Mello threw a death glare at him.

"Oh, stick up for your girlfriend!" Matt blushed.

"S-She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!"

Kye was hurt by this. She knew that now one would love her. _No one will ever love me! I knew it!!!_

Then, L came in the room. "Alright, what's going on here?" he asked. Silence answered him. L grew irritated. "What happened?" he asked again.

"N-Nothing (hiccup), L. I j-just (hiccup) got some dirt (hiccup) in m-my eye." Kye managed to say.

"Mello? Did you say anything hurtful? Again?" L asked while trying to comfort Kye.

"I only said that she was a heterochromia freak. I really didn't mean anything by it!" Mello exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't." L said, sarcasticly. "Mello, apologize to Kaya." Mello stepped forward.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Kye looked at him and smiled.

"Good, now everything's settled. Everyone, go eat your lunches." Then L walked out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked. Kye nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am." Then she turned to Mello. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Mello."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I called you a heterochromia freak." he said.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." she said.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch." Matt said. Then the trio walked and got their lunches.

By the end of the day, most of the orphans were either in bed, or quietly doing activities. Kye was one of them. She was reading a book. It was called Faded. She loved that book. She would keep reading it and reading it, and never ot tired of it. But here was a part that she foud interesting:

_"I feel that I am too ugly. Too ugly to even bother to show my face to the world. Everyone says that I'm not; that I'm a gift from God. That I was an angel, sent straight down from Heaven._

_"How could I, should I, would I believe them? They aren't me. They don't wake up everyday feeling like it's the great depression of their lives. They just say that to make me feel better. Sure doesn't help, I could tell them that._

_"All I want to do is fade. That's right, fade. Fade away and never exist. Because no one in this world understands me. No one can know how I truly feel. Until love comes aroud the corner and pays me a visit. For now."_

It sounded so much like how she felt right now. Waking up every morning feeling drab and sick. Sick of herself. Feeling that it was the greatest depression of her life. She wanted to fade...

But the part that talks about love confuses her. Would she, could she be in love? No. She shook her head. _That could never happen_, she thought. She ripped a piece of paper from the page and used it as a bookmark. She sighed and closed her book, turned off her light, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok. How did I do?**

**B.R.--OMG! I can't believe that I actually posted a Death Note story! (squee!!!)**

**Matt-- I know, you've said it 50,000 times...**

**Mello-- Yeah, we don't need anymore freaks around here.**

**Kye/Kaya--You think I'm a freak? (starts to cry)**

**Mello-- H-Hey! Don't cry! I didn't mean to...**

**Matt & L & B.R.-- Yeah, yeah. We know. (whispers to each other: such a scaredy cat)**

**Mello-- I Can Hear YOU!!!!!**

**B.R.-- Whatever. R&R people! Free plushies and m&m's to those who do!**

**Mello&Matt&L&Kye&B.R.-- BYE!!!!**


	3. Meeting an old pal

**Sorry for the late update! Thnx to Chaose Sabaku for reviewing!**

**Chaose Sabaku: Yesh, I am a Matt fan. He's so adorable, you just can't resist! **

* * *

Kye woke up in about an hour or so. She yawned and got out of bed. She lazily walked into the bathroom and frowned at her appearance. 

She brushed her hair and checked the time. 6:45, still another fifteen minutes until dinner. She decided to take a walk around the orphanage. There, she saw L, Roger, and another girl that Kye had never -or so she thought- seen before.

She stood 5' 2", she had raven hair with red and blue streaks tossed about her shoulders and reaching the back of her knee, and she had pale white skin. She was wearing a red over-sized, short-sleeved sports jersey that reached up to her mid thigh, beneath the jersey were black shorts that could be barely seen, she wore knee length white socks and red converses. To Kye, Alex looked like she was ready to play soccer.

L spotted Kye and walked towards her. "Kye," he said. "This is Alex. Would you mind to be her guide for the week? She's new here and needs some help getting around."

Kye looked at the girl in front of her and smiled. "Sure," she replied. "I'd love to."

L smiled. "Great," he said. "Now lead Alex to her new room, which is right next to yours, actually. Then when it's time, bring her downstairs to dinner." And with that, he left with Roger.

"So," Kye started, "Let's go to your new room, shall we?" Alex shrugged and followed her.

Alex's bedroom looked plain and simple; a twin sized bed, a dresser, and desk with a few books on it, and some other furniture. "So, this is your room." Kye said, smiling. Alex nodded.

"Cool." she said. Thus, she unpacked and tried to keep herself busy.

Kye took one more glance at her. Before leaving, she added, "I'll be next door if you need me." Alex didn't respond. Kye shrugged and went into her own room.

She took out the book she was reading yesterday and began reading it.

_"Although my heart seems as cold as ice when I am around others, I long for a friend. But how was I able to gain one? I always lose them, so, what is the point? I cannot quite understand such terrible feelings. I live through all the days of my life thinking about how it would be like if I weren't -if I do say so myself- ugly._

_"My brother urges me to write in my journal, or diary, or whatever you call it. But I will not, because it only brings more pain and suffering to read about it. Nothing is right with me. Absolutely nothing. Because that is what I am. Truly, madly, deeply."_

Kye had stopped reading. Even she felt bad for the character in the book, for she is so much worse than Kye was herself. She couldn't remember where she had first gotten the book. It was written in the 14th century, Kye assumed. No, Kye couldn't assume. It only makes an ass of you and me. And Kye was smart enough to know that...

Dinner was ready and Kye knocked on Alex's door. "Alex, it's time for dinner." Then the door opened, revealing a bored looking Alex. She walked out of her room and followed Kye towards the dining room... or eating room, or whatever you called it.

Kye sat in her usual seat; next to Matt, Mello, Near, and Leigh.

"Hey, Kye! Who's your friend?" Leigh asked, eagerly with a sly smile. Kye didn't have any friends that were girls other than her sister. Leigh would always complain about how she wanted Kye to have a friend that wasn't the opposite sex for once.

Kye rolled her eyes. "This is Alex." she replied. She motioned Alex to sit down with her. Alex shrugged and sat down.

"So, Alex. Tell us about yourself." Leigh said. Alex sighed. _This is so not going to be a fun ride... _

"Well," Alex started, "I enjoy playing sports. Especially soccer. And I enjoy playing video games and wrestling with boys in the mud."

Everyone sitting in her table blinked. "What? I've won like every match." Alex said.

"Man, that is wicked awesome!" Matt exclaimed.

"Thanks." Alex said, bluntly.

"Tch, bull." Mello muttered, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Excuse me?" she almost snapped.

"Well, you can't prove that you won every single match. You're just a girl."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

"Make me."

"Fine. I will!"

"Sure you will."

"Oh, my gosh! You sexist pig!"

"Hey, I'm not a sexist--"

"Oh, yes you ARE!"

"No I am NOT!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

"Make. ME!!!"

"Fine! I bet you're so stupid that you can't even tell the difference between chocolate and crap!"

"Oh, yeah!? I bet you're so stupid, you don't even think properly! That's probably why you are such a--"

"I am NOT!"

"Oh, YES YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING!!!"

"Why you little!"

"Ok, calm down people." Leigh said finally.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Mello and Alex yelled in unison. Both then started to have a glaring contest. Kye rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, it's like you two have known each other forever..." she muttered.

Mello glared at her. "Keep your mouth to yourself, two color-eyed freak!" Matt punched Mello in the arm.

"What did I say about calling her that?" Kye was on the verge of tears. Alex looked at her. _Man, that Mello kid is so screwed up, _she thought.

Mello glared at Matt and stomped off towards his room. "Mello, wait up!" Matt called after him. Then he got up to leave as well.

Leigh looked at her sister with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked. Kye nodded and sniffled.

"Yup, never better." she replied, trying to smile as hard as she could. But Alex saw right through it.

"You're lying." she said, quietly. Kye looked up at her.

"How did you know?" she asked. Alex shrugged.

"I just have the ability to be able to tell if someone is lying or not. No big."

Leigh looked at her. "Thanks, Alex."

"No prob."

Kye just stared. Not at Alex, her eyes. She was born with heterochromia as well. Her eyes were violet, ringed with red in each eye. Kye had sworn that she had seen this girl before.

**_A five year old checked her watch. 8:15. She was late. Well, not her. Her friend. She tapped her foot impatiently, until: "Kaya! I am so sorry I am late!" Kaya turned around to see her friend._**

**_Her friend had long, black hair with a hint of midnight blue; raven, and she had purple/red eyes._**

**_"About time you came!" Kaya practically yelled._**

**_"Sorry Kaya! I was running late because my brother got gum stuck in Jamie's hair--"_**

**_"It's okay."_**

**_The bluenette/black haired girl smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? After you, Kye." she said while linking her arm with hers. Kaya smiled as well. "No, after you, Alex."_**

Kye's eyes widened. "Alex!" she shouted. Alex turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, whilst Leigh gave her a confused look.

"It's you!" Kye cried again.

_What the heck is this girl's problem, _both Alex and Leigh wondered.


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! I own Alex and Kye. Leigh and Belle belong to Eternal-Linx. Lynn belongs to KiraKiraAi  
**

**To Chaose Sabaku- Oh, yesh yesh. I meant _blue_nette. I know, there is no such word... I think. Thanks again! Help again if you wish:)**

**I don't think I said the disclaimer for the 2nd chapter... **

* * *

"Alex! It really is you!" Kye exclaimed, with a broad smile plastered on her face. Alex glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she snarled. Kye flinched.

"Alex, don't you remember? It's me, Kaya. Your best friend since, like, ever!" Kye could feel the tears backing up in her eyes.

Alex stood up and put both hands on her hips. She pursed her lips.

"I don't remember anyone named Kaya. Other than my Siamese cat."

Kye had tears streaming down her face. "You d-don't remember m-me?" she managed through her tears.

Alex was taken back. "H-Hey! Don't cry!" she said.

Leigh looked at both girls. "Well, I better get going." And with that, the brunette left.

"So, I seriously knew you?" Alex questioned.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Alex!"

"Okay, okay."

Both girls smiled. "So... did you really forget?" Kye finally asked. Alex wondered for a moment.

"No, not really. I just wanted to give you, oh, I don't know, a surprise perhaps?" Kye sighed in relief.

"Please, don't ever do that again. You've scared me for a while. At first, I couldn't recognize you because of your knew hair dye thing. Then, I saw your eyes. Hey, didn't they used to be just slashes?" Kye said. Alex wondered again.

"Actually, yeah. Then they developed into a full circle. I have no idea how, though. So don't ask." Both girls smiled again.

You'd probably wonder what they were thinking. How did this ever happen? Well, my dear readers, Alex is the type of person who is mysterious. She is full of mysteries. Mysteries that would want you knowing more and more about her.

The two girls began conversing, laughing, and enjoying being with each other again. Alex linked her arm with Kye's.

"After you, Kye." she said, grinning. Kye grinned as well.

"No, after you, Alex."

Two girls walked towards their rooms. They were so excited about seeing each other again, that they planned a sleepover. They decided to invite Matt, Mello, Near, Leigh, and some of Leigh's friends. The sleepover would start on Friday. Three days before... the unexpected.

Alex and Kye were getting ready for the sleepover. They were setting up pillows, blankets, and other comfortable things that were needed in a slumber party.

Friday came. The day of the sleepover. Near, Matt, and Leigh were already in Kye's room, where the sleepover was held.

"Where's Mello?" Kye asked Matt.

"I don't know. He's probably not wanting to come 'cause Alex is here."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Good. I've seen enough of that idiotic son of a--"

"Alex, no cuss words." Kye said, wagging a finger at her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Mother Goose." Everyone burst into laughter.

Alex was a great storyteller. Her words created new worlds for other orphans. When Alex spoke, the other children here at Wammy's House felt that life could be better for them. For that moment, they dared to believe that the world loved them and that there existed a better place for them outside of the crumbling orphanage walls.

But even though Alex have been there for only a few days, she had befriended others quickly.

She was also a great joke teller. The jokes would cheer other children up when they felt sad, alone, or grumpy.

But enough about her. Let us move on with the sleepover, shall we?

"Well, this is pretty, erm, boring." Alex said.

"Yeah, I agree." Lynn (one of Leigh's friends) agreed.

"So do I." said Belle (another one of Leigh's friends).

"Don't worry. I've got a few CDs, movies, and popcorn." Kye said.

"Popcorn?" everyone else in the room asked.

"Yes, for the movie." Kye said.

"How about we tell stories?" Near suggested.

"Cool." Alex said.

"I'll pass," Matt said, while putting his game away. "I'm not good in telling stories."

"Oh! I know. Alex! You tell us one of your stories!" Lynn exclaimed.

Alex shrugged. "Sure."

Everyone sat in a circle. Since it was winter and the children couldn't afford any new clothing than the ones they already have, including the ones that the orphanage provides, each were hugging something (or wearing something other than their P.J.s) to keep him/her warm.

Near was wearing his usual white pajamas. He was cuddling a soft, furry white bear...

Matt was wearing his usual striped clothing, but he wasn't really all that cold... **(A/N: I guess you could say that he was hugging his games. LOL)**

Lynn was wearing a white nightgown. She was holding onto a pillow...

Leigh was wearing purple shirt with white berumda shorts. She was wearing a pink bathrobe...

Belle was wearing a white starched shirt with blue shorts. She was wrapped in a blanket...

Alex was wearing a green t-shirt with black shorts. She was wearing a red kimono robe...

And Kye was wearing a red long-sleeved t-shirt and white French terry pants. She was wearing bunny slippers...

"OK, Alex. You can start." Belle said, eagerly.

Alex took a deep breath. "OK. Once, there was a mighty king. His name was King Arthur..."

After Alex was finished with her story, everyone decided to watch a movie.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Near asked.

"How about The Ring?" Kye suggested.

"No way! Too scary!" Leigh shouted.

"OK, how about... Final Destination 3?" Belle asked this time.

"Nah, I've seen that movie, like, a hundred times." Matt said.

"Let's just watch Jeepers Creepers." Lynn finally said with a little annoyance in her tone.

"OK." everyone said.

"Um, you guys. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to, er, wash my hands..." Alex said.

"Um, ok then. Go." Kye said.

Alex got up to leave.

She went in the bathroom and closed the door.

She popped her contacts out, revealing her true eye color: gray.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Kye." she whispered.

She cleaned her lavender/red contacts and placed them in her contacts case.

She ran she fingers through her blackberry (with a hint of midnight blue) hair and took a deep breath.

"It's time to show you the truth."

And with that, she walked out.

**OK! Third chapter done! I'm like working on this story everyday.**

**Just to let you know, the unexpected is very... unexpected. Teehee!**

**HELP!**

**Who do you want Kye to end up with: Matt, Near, or Mello.**

**Who do you want Alex to end up with: Matt, Near, or Mello.**

**Vote now! Buh-Bye! **

* * *


End file.
